HeartBroken HeartBreaker
by CherishIvashkov
Summary: Dimtri has decided to become Tasha's guardian, which means he'll be leaving the academy, but more importantly, Rose. What happens when she sees them and they come back. I know it's been done before, but I wanted to give it a shot. Post "Shadow Kiss" , but there was never an attack or the cabin scene between Rose and Dimitri. It's kind of a song-fic.
1. He' gone

**Hello, readers. This is my First Fanfic, so sorry if it's not all that good. Enjoy!**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I looked up from my pillow, to my alarm clock. I picked it up and saw that it was 6:00 o'clock in the morning. Damn it. I have practice and I'm going to be late, again. I quickly got out of bed, and took a shower. I got dressed in a red tank top and black shorts.

By the time I got to the gym it was 6:15. Dimitri was standing up on the other side of the gym with his guardian face on. He on a black t-shirt and blue jean with his duster. I got closer, I realized he had a suit case behind him. Strange. "Where you going Dimitri?" I said. As I looked into his eyes, I saw a flash of regret. Just as fast as it came it was gone. "What's wrong? What did you do?"

"It's not what I did, really. It's about what I'm about to do." He said, sorrow lacing his words. "Roza, I've decided to be come Tasha's guardian." _What? _I thought. _He can't do this, he can't leave me! _"Cool, I hope you're happy. Tell Tasha I said hi." I said with a fake smile and excitement. He let down his guardian mask and I could see the pain. Hurt and regret in his eyes. " Прощай Роза, я люблю тебя." **(Goodbye Rose, I love you.)** "That's a lie, because if it were true you wouldn't be leaving me for Tasha!" I screamed. He looked shocked by either my out burst or that I knew what he said. "Yeah I've been studying my Russian, and you know what? трахните Вас, Dimitri!" **(Fuck you, Dimitri!)** With that, I ran out of the gym. I refuse to cry.

When I stopped, I ran into Lissa. "Sorry." I sniffled. When Lissa looked at me, I worry through the bond. "Rose. Are you okay? What happened?" I realized that my tears had betrayed me, and my face was streaked with tears. "Liss, we to talk about something important." I sniffled though the tears. "Okay . Let's go to my room"

When we got there, I didn't know where to start. "so what did you want to tell me?" Asked Lissa with concern lacing her words. I took a deep breath and started. " Well, Guardian Belikov and I were in love. Or so I thought." Lissa gasped. "The reason I said were, is because he has decided to become Tasha's guardian. Doing so means that he will be leaving the academy-"

"-and you." She finished. I nodded. "Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry that you've lost someone else you really love. Why didn't you tell me about you two before?""Because, you were always with Christian, and we thought that we could ignore our feelings for each other."

"I'm really sorry, Rose. If you need someone to lean on, you can lean on me." I gave her a small sad smile and on last hug. I then left to my room avoiding any contact with _him. _I decided to some karaoke since it always made me feel better.

_And now the sun is rising_

_Another long walk back home (back home)_

_There's just so many faces,_

_But no one I need to know (need to know)_

_In the dark I can't fight it,_

_ I fake til I'm numb_

_But in the bright light,_

_I taste you on my tongue_

_Now the party's over_

_and everybody's gone_

_I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong_

_And now my heart is broken_

_Like the bottles on the floor_

_Does it really matter?_

_Or am I just hung over you?_

_ah ah ah, ah ah ah oh_

_Or am I just hungover?_

_Even my dirty laundry_

_Everything just smells like you (like you)_

_And now my head is throbbing_

_Every song is out of tune_

_Just like you_

_In the dark I can't fight til it disappears_

_But in the daylight_

_I taste you in my tears_

_Now the party's over,_

_and everybody's gone_

_I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong_

_And now my heart is broken_

_Like the bottles on the floor_

_Does it really matter?_

_Or am I just hung over you?_

_Now I've got myself looking like a mess_

_Standing alone try to pretend but no,_

_I put up my fight_

_But this is it this time (time)_

_Cuz I'm here in the end,_

_ tryin' to pretend_

_I'm here in the end,_

_ tryin' to pretend_

_oh, ohhh_

_And now the party's over,_

_and everybody's gone_

_I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong_

_And now my heart is broken_

_Like the bottles on the floor_

_Does it really matter?_

_Or am I just hung over you?_

_ah ah ah, ah ah ah_

_Or am I just hungover?_

_x2_

_Ah ah ah_

_Or am I just hungover?_

After I finished, I washed my face, stop crying and waited for classes to start.


	2. The Movies

**Hey everyone, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed. What makes it so special is that I've written a real FanFic before. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or "Payphone". Man, I already hate doing disclaimers.**

It's been two weeks since _he _left, and I'm very slowly healing. I'm making great progress, I can go at least 30 minutes without thinking about him and, I can keep back the tears in my eyes when I hear his name. To make me feel better, Lissa convinced Kirova to let us- Eddie, Christian, Adrian, Lissa, and I- go to the movies. If it weren't for the boys coming I would have gotten Liss to get us tickets for Magic Mike. So, here we all are trying to decide between Madagascar 3 and Ted.

"How about we call a vote?" I said over the screaming. They all looked at me. "Between Ted and Madagascar 3, who'd rather watch Ted?" Adrian, Eddie, and I rose our hands. "Okay, it's settled, we are watching Ted." Christian pouted, muttering, "I wanted to hear Afro Circus."

"Maybe next time, sparky." I said, getting on the computer and getting our tickets. We were lucky, because we got the last ones. In no time we were piled into a van with Alberta driving, Stan in the passenger seat, Adrian, Lissa, and I in the second row, and Eddie, Christian, and Celeste in the third five minutes of silence, I finally blurted out, "Alberta can you please turn on the radio? It's so quiet, and I do not like silence" I heard sigh before turning on the radio."So, what song would you like to hear?" said the radio announcer."Well, since my life has been terrible since the man of my dreams found someone else, how about Payphone by Maroon 5 and Wiz Khalifa."

"Alright, this one goes out to Rose."Everyone and the car looked at me while I only shrugged my shoulders. I'm as lost as they are. I started singing with the radio.

_[Rose]_

_I'm at a payphone_

_trying to call home_

_All of my change I've spent on you _

_Where have the times gone baby_

_It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for twoYeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_

_The people we used to be_

_It's even harder to picture_

_That you're not here next to me_

_You say it's too late to make it_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And then that time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burnt down_

_I've wasted my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in that time when we called it love_

_But even the sun sets in paradiseI'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I've spent on you_

_Where have the times gone baby_

_It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for twoIf happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song I'll be sick_

_You turned your back on tomorrow_

_Cause you forgot yesterday_

_I gave you my love to borrow_

_But you just gave it away_

_You can't expect me to be fine_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I said it before_

_But all of our bridges burnt downI've wasted my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in that time when we called it love_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I've spent on you_

_Where have the times gone baby_

_It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two_

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_And all those fairytales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song I'll be sickNow I'm at a payphone…_

_[Adrian]_

_Now fuck that shit_

_I'll be out spending all this money while you sitting round_

_Wondering why wasn't you who came out from nothing_

_Made it from the bottom_

_Now when you see me I'm stunting_

_And all of my cars start with the push of a button_

_Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it_

_Switched the number to my phone_

_So you never can call it_

_Don't need my name, or my show_

_You can tell it I'm ballin' swish_

_What a shame coulda got picked_

_Had a really good game but you missed your last shot_

_So you talk about who you see at the top_

_Or what you could've saw_

_But sad to say it's over for it_

_Phantom roll out valet open doors_

_Where's the car way, got what you was looking for_

_Now it's me who they want_

_So you can go take that little piece of shit with you_

_[Rose]_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I've spent on you_

_Where have the times gone baby_

_It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for twoIf happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_And all these fairytales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song I'll be sickNow I'm at a payphone…_

After another 25 minutes or so, we made it to the movies. Everyone got popcorn and a pop, while I got nachos, candy, popcorn, and a cocoa cola ice-cee. "Little Dhampir, don't you think you've got enough food there?" questioned Adrian, giving me one of his famous smirks. "Back off, I didn't get breakfast." Adrian was going to say something else until he looked behind me and said, "Okay let's get in there before the movie starts.""Okay." I said, Adrian dragging me into the theaters. When we got to our seats the trailers, as well as the lights, were still on. "What's the big idea, Adrian?" I said getting up. "Nothing." Said Adrian automatically. "I'll be back I'm going to go find Lissa and Christian." I said.

"Okay." He said hesitantly. When I got up I ran into a couple. "Sor-" was all I said when I saw that it was _him_ and _her. _I quickly turned around to look at Adrian and Eddie with their hands on their foreheads. _They knew he was here, and didn't tell me! _I thought. I regretted that I decided to wear my black tank top and heels, with my white mini jacket and skirt.

"Rose, hi!" said Tasha giving me a hug. I pretended to be as happy as her. "Hey Tasha, Dimitri." Just then, Lissa and Christian walked in and turned straight toward me. Tasha noticed them and started walking towards them. Dimtri just stood next to me, staring at me. I flipped him off then stormed out of the theaters, back to the van. After a few minutes, Lissa came in. We sat there silently until, I started to cry. "Why me?" Said into Lissa's shirt. "It's okay she told me. Everything will be okay." I cried for what seemed forever, until we heard a knock at the window. We looked up to see Christian. Lissa opened the door for him. "You guys are missing the movie." he said, Clearly uncomfortable. "You can go watch the movie, Liss. I'll be okay, go enjoy the movie."

_Are you sure? _she asked though the bond."Yes." I said. With that, they left giving me small, sad smiles. After I finished crying I fell asleep. When I woke up, everyone was piling into the van plus-"Rose! Great news, we're going to be visting the academy for a week long vacation!" exclaimed Tasha. "Great." I said and went back to sleep telling myself it was only a dream. When I awoke we were at the academy. As I looked around the van, I realized it wasn't a dream.


	3. Back at the Academy

**Hey, sorry it took so long for me to post the next chapter. We had a BBQ for independence day, then one of my cousins stayed for the night, then I lost my journal with the story in it, there was my dad's B-day, then I got the Golden Lily and could not put it down, and now anther one of my cousins is staying only she is on day FOUR of staying, and because of my cousins staying they, Tkia then Dejah, wouldn't let me type my fanfics. Again, sorry for the wait. ****L **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does.**

I got out the van, and ran to my room. When I got to my room, I slammed the door closed and screamed into my pillow. _Why me? _I thought_. What did I do to deserve this! _I laid there for a while until I heard and knock on the door. "What?" I shouted. "Can I come in?" My breathing hitched, but not from the voice's owner, but because of anger.

"No!" I screamed. "Leave me alone!" I heard him walking away, and a moment later there was another knock. "I told you to leave me alone.""Little Dhampir, can I come in?" I waited for a second then said, "Sure." As he walked in, I sat up. Suddenly I said, "Will you use compulsion on me, so I can forget I ever loved Dimitri?" Adrian looked shocked, yet was still sending me sympathy at the same time."Rose, I know that your hurt and I hate to see you so hurt, but I can't do it.""Forget it," I snapped. "I just want to be alone.""Rose-""Leave. Now." My voice was so cold I didn't even recognize it. Adrian left without another word. I just laid there until I decided to listen to my Ipod.

_Gotta change my answerin' machine, now that I'm alone_

_cause right now it says that we cant come to the phone_

_and I know it makes no sense _

_cause you walked out the door_

_but its the only way I hear your voice anymore_

_(its ridiculous)its been months _

_and for some reason_

_(I cant get over us)_

_I'm stronger than this_

_(enough is enough)No more walkin around with my head down_

_I'm so over being blue_

_Crying'' over you_

_And I'm so sick of love songs,_

_so tired of tears_

_so done with wishin_

_you were still hereSaid I'm so sick of love songs, _

_so sad and slow_

_so why cant I turn off the radio?gotta fix that calendar i have _

_thats marked July 15__th_

_because since theres no more you_

_theres no more anniversary _

_Im so fed up with my thoughts of you_

_and your memory_

_and how every song reminds me of what used to bethats the reason im so sick of love songs_

_so tired of tears_

_so done with wishing_

_you were still hereSaid im so sick of love songs_

_so sad and slow, _

_so why cant i turn off the radio?Oh_

_(leave me alone)_

_leave me alone_

_(stupid love songs)_

_Hey_

_dont make me think of her smile_

_or having my first child_

_im letting go_

_turning off the radiocause im so sick of love songs_

_so tired of tears_

_so done with wishin _

_she was still here_

_said im so sick of love songs_

_so sad and slow,_

_so why cant i turn off the radio_

_(why cant i turn off the radio)said im so sick of love songs_

_so tired of tears _

_so done with wishin _

_she was still heresaid im so sick of love songs_

_so sad and slow,_

_so why cant i turn off the radio?_

_(why cant i turn off the radio?)and im so sick of love songs,_

_so tired of tears_

_so done with wishin you was still hereeim so sick of love songs, _

_so sad and slow, _

_so why cant i turn off the radio?_

_why cant i turn off the radio?_

_This song is not helping my mood! _I thought angrily. I took deep breaths to calm down. I got up, took a long, relaxing shower and went to back to sleep.

The next morning I felt better. I went through the day robotically, like usual. After the school day was over I, like every day since he left, started toward the gym to hit the bags. I went to my room and got my Ipod. When I turned the corner to the gym, I heard talking. I used my ninja skills to listen on to it without being noticed."I'm sorry, but I can't do it Alberta.""You have to. It's just for this week. It's not like training Rose is something new. Lady Ozera and I already discussed this." It was _him_ and Alberta discussing him training me again. I have to put a stop to this.

"If he doesn't want to train me again, don't make him." I said coming into the gym. "I come to the gym everyday after- and sometimes before- school to train myself." When I reached them, Alberta thought about what I said. "Either you have Guardian Belikov or Guardian Alto train you for the week."

"Stan." I said without hesitation. Alberta stared at me completely shocked. "Alright." She said after she recovered. "I'll try to talk him into it."

I watched as she left, and realized that _he _didn't follow her. When I went to turn to him, I realized how close he had gotten to me. "Aren't you gonna leave?" I said backing away.

"Roza-"

"My name is Rose, not Roza." I growled at him. There was a pained look in his eyes.

"Okay, Rose, we need to talk." "What is there to talk about. You left me to become Tasha's guardian. End of story." I put my ear plugs in my ears and went over to the punching bags. As I started punching them, I felt a hand in my shoulder. I turned around, and saw it was him. I lost all the self control I had and punched him the face. I quickly ran out of the gym all the way to Lissa's room. Before I went in I checked to see what she was doing through the bond. She was, thankfully, alone. I was mid-knock when she opened the door.

"Rose, I was just about to go find you. Don't forget that tomorrow is the start of "_Sing It Out" _week." Said Lissa quickly, pushing me in to her room.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." I responded. "Like I've said before, why did you do this?" "To cheer you up." said Lissa giving me a smile. "Looks like all the seniors, and Adrian, are looking forward to it."


	4. Training with Belikov

**Hey guys, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy! And sorry that I took so long to post, I didn't realize how fast time goes.**

**The songs for this chapter are "Apologize" by One Republic and "If It Isn't love" by New Edition**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

When I wake up in the mornings, I usually don't want to get out of bed, but to day I _really_ didn't want to get out of bed. Training with Stan, oh joy. I got dressed in my usual training outfit and started toward the door. When I opened the door, I found a note from Dimitri. I tore it off and threw it in the trash, not bothering to read it.

When I got to the gym to the gym, I found another note, but from Alberta. It read:

_Dear Rosemarie,_

_Guardian Belikov will be your mentor for the week that he is here, because Guardian Alto refused to do it._

Could my luck get any worse! When I looked up from the note, I saw reading one of his western novels. I, reluctantly, went you to him and said, "I'm here."

He looked up from his book. He stopped and stared at me, until he came out of his daze he said, "Laps." I went out to the track and began to run. During my 5th, lap Dimitri started to run beside me. He was going to say something, but I put my earplugs in and turned my Ipod on. My Ipod, evilly, played:

Still - Frankie J,

What hurts the most - Rascal Flatts,

Save Me - Nicki Minaj,

Suffocate - J Holiday,

Climax - Usher,

I finally opted for "She Wolf" by Shakira. When I started my stretches, Dimitri said, "Are you just going to pretend like nothing like happened?" I said nothing. "Rose, I'm sorry." Said Dimitri. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

I am angry, heartbroken, and I've nothing to say but for some reason, I sung.

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me 10 feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearin' what you say but I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down_

_But wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry didn't think I'd turn around and say:That it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

_To late... oh... _

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot from you_

_I need you like a heart needs a beat, it's nothing new_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I loved you with a fire red now it's turnin' blue_

_And you say_

_Sorry, like the angel heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraidIt's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

_Oh... oh... _

_It's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize_

_It's too lateI said it's too late to apologize_

_Yeah... _

_I said it's too late to apologize_

_Yeah... I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me 10 feet off... the ground_

"You know what, Dimitri? I give up on you and I ever being together." I lied. My eyes welled up. I started to leave, but Dimitri grabbed me and kissed me. My heart and mind were arguing whether to kiss him back or pull away. I pulled away. "Don't ever do that again." I said, my voice shaking. I ran out of the gym.

When I stopped, I was outside my door. I went inside and took a shower. On my way to breakfast, I ran into Adrian. "Hey, Little Dhampir." He, I assume, was checking my aura. "What's wrong? Your aura is has a lot of blue in it," He asked concerned, confirming that he was checking my aura. "Blue and red."

"It's Dimitri." I growled.

"I figured as much" responded Adrian, giving me a hug.

"Thanks." I muttered. "It happened during training."

"What do you mean, 'during training'? I thought Alto was your temporary mentor?"

"He was, but he refused to do it." The bell rung, signaling that class was starting. "See you later, Adrian."

"Bye, Little Dhampir." He said giving me one last squeeze before letting go. "Good luck the with the day."

**Dimitri's Point Of View**

"You know what, Dimitri? I give up, I give up on you and I ever being together." She can't mean it. My heart pained to hear her say that. She started to leave, but I grabbed her and kissed her. There, like usual, was a spark when our lips met. Rose was the one who pulled away. "Don't ever do that again." She said, her voice shaking. She ran out of the gym, letting a tear fall.

_You need to stop Dimitri. You are causing her pain. _Said a voice in my head. I just need to think this through.

_I don't love her _

_I tried to tell myself _

_But you can see it in my eyes _

_So don't deny I can't fool no one else _

_The truth is in the tears I cry Cause if it isn't love _

_Why do I feel this way _

_Why does she stay on my mind_

_And if it isn't love _

_Why does it hurt so bad _

_Make me feel so sad inside _

_If it isn't love I told her I'd never fall in love _

_But now I know better _

_How does it feel I can't describe this feelin' _

_That came when I saw her last night _

_She got to me _

_I'll let you know the reason I saw her with another guy So if it isn't love _

_Why do I feel this way _

_Why does she stay on my mind _

_And if it isn't love _

_Why does it hurt so bad _

_Make me feel so sad inside And if it isn't love _

_Why do I feel this way _

_Why does she stay on my mind _

_And if it isn't love _

_Why does it hurt so bad_

_Make me feel so sad inside _

_If it isn't love Maybe she'll take me back (Hey girl he's begging)_

_I made a big mistake (Won't you forgive him girl) _

_Now I can feel it (He's never felt before) _

_I really love her(You love her? What!)I took my heart _

_To shatter in a thousand pieces _

_Before I'd ever drop my pride _

_Losing love worrying about my image _

_Really helped me realize If it isn't love _

_Why do I feel this way _

_Why does she stay on my mind_

_And if it isn't love_

_Why does it hurt so bad _

_Make me feel so sad inside _

_If it isn't love_

I have no idea why I started singing, but it felt good. I should just try and love Tasha. It's not like our society would accept us. Just then Tasha came into the gym. "What's with the singing?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh, that. It was just a song that's been stuck in my head." I replied.

"Okay, let's go." She said. I grabbed my book and we left hand-in-hand.

**What did you think about the Dimitri POV? Any ideas for the next chapter? A new student dhampir comes, and Rose starts to fall for him. What do you think he should look like? Hope you enjoyed the Chapter!**


	5. New student

**I've decided to update HBHB every Thursday, and my other story every Tuesday. **

**The song for this chapter is "Perfect 2" by Auburn**

After school, instead of going to training I was called to Alberta's office. When I got there, Alberta had her door open. She was at her desk looking at papers when I walked up when she saw me, she looked up and said, "Rosemarie, we will have a new student coming in the next hour or, so. He will be with you in your training sessions with Belikov, and about half of your classes. His name is Travis Lake and he is transferring from the UK. I was also wondering if you could show him around the school."

"Sure." I replied. With that Alberta dismissed me to my room.

**Lissa's POV**

Christaian and I were sitting down when when I came up with a great idea. I stood up and started.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate _

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick_

_You can be the tear that I'll cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause your the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_

_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather_

_But I don't care as long as we're together_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause boy complete me _

_And in time I know that we'll both see _

_That we're all we need _

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause your the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_

_And you know that I think about ya_

_And you know I can't live without ya_

_I love the way that you smile_

_And maybe in just a while_

_I can see me walk down the isle_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause your the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

"Thank you, Liss." Christian said after I finished.

"You're welcome." I said, and kissed him.

**Rose's POV**

As soon as Travis arrived, Alberta had him sent to her office.

"Mr. Lake, I'm head guardian Alberta Petrov, and this is Rosemarie Hathaway. She will be showing you around, and you will be in training with her." said Alberta shaking his hand.

Travis turned to me. "How do you do?" He greeted with his accent, and giving me a smile. I smiled back at him. He had short, curly black hair, amber brown eyes, and was very muscular. He was very nice and sweet-

"Are we going or not?" he asks. I realize that Alberta was gone and that I was just staring at him. I look away and blush slightly. "Yeah, come on."

**Sorry it took so long, I barley got to get on the computer. **


	6. What would you do if you ever fell in 3

**Disclamir: I own nothing but the plot and Travis**

**Tpov**

As soon as I arrived, some guardian had me sent to some one named Alberta, office.

"Mr. Lake, I'm head guardian Alberta Petrov, and this is Rosemarie Hathaway. She will be showing you around, and you will be in training with her." said Alberta shaking my hand.

I turned to the lady next to her. Her beauty was breath taking. I quickly recovered my self hoping no one noticed.

"How do you do?" I say, smiling the best smile I could muster. She smiles back. For awhile she just stares at me. I'm not sure if that's good or bad. . .

"Are we going or not?" I ask. She looks away and blushes slightly. "Yeah, come on."

As we walk she points things out to me, like the chapel, the dorms, etcetera. When we finish we arrive at the gym. "So," She says. "Do you wanna spar?"

I think about it then shrug. "Sure, I've heard you're good, and I need the competition." It's not long before we've change into the appropriate clothes. Rose in a red sports bra and black shorts, and I in a white beater and Gray pants.

"You sure you don't wanna back out?" Says Rose, getting into position. "Not trying to sound conceded, but I'm best novice around."

"I'll be the judge of that." I responded aiming for her shoulder. She avoided It and got me got me in the gut. I faked a right and went left, kicking her leg. She recovered quickly and hit both of my shoulders, making them slightly feel weak and making me dropped them a little lower. She faked punching me in the face and kicked my knees out. I jumped back up before she could pin me down, and kicked her thigh and was going to get her shoulder, but she grabbed my fist twisted my arm and kicked my stomach. With that I finally doubled over in pain, and Rose let me go.

"Opps, are you okay?" She says looking worried. "Did I hit you too hard?"

"Only my pride." I tried to play off the pain. While getting up. After that Rose showed my to my room and tells me when training is. I thank her and go to sleep.

**Dpov**

_I was reading when I got a knock at the door. I bookmarked the page, and got up to answer it . When I opened the door, Rose was standing there. She looked up at me and smiled. Her eyes shone with love. For me. Not hatred or brokenness._

_"I forgive you," she whispered, putting her arms around my neck and kissing me. I was taken aback a first then, I melted into it. I closed the door and pulled her closer. We walked to the bed and laid there, kissing. I start trailing kisses down her neck, and that's when she say's, "I love you, Dimitri. I always will."_

_"I love you too, Rosa." I said in between kisses. "You will have my heart forever and always."_

_That's when she pulled away. Her eyes were sad and broken again. "Then why did you leave me? Why did you choose Tasha over me, if you love me so?" __She got up and walked toward the door I could hear her sobbing softly._

_"Rosa, wait." I went to grab her arm, but everything dissolved into nothingness._

* * *

I woke up sweating and breathing hard. I looked at the time and saw that it was 4:00. 2 more hours until training with Rose and the new kid. _Well, I'm not going back to sleep any time soon, _I thought. I decided to take a shower a clear my head.

_-1 month later-_

**Rpov**

I wake up at 6:00, and again I'm going to be late for practice. . . AGAIN! 1 month ago Tasha and Dimitri decided to stay until the end of the school year, and It's been toture! A day or so after that I told him the reason why I didn't get along with Dimitri. We've been close ever since. I'm mostly mad because This is the only thing Travis and share together. I quickly get dressed in my training outfit and run towards the gym. The closer I get, the more I realize that there's screaming from the gym, I slow down and easedrop. All I can make out is Dimitri screaming, "I'll kill you!" before I hear a sickening crack. That's when I turn the corner and find Travis and Dimitri trying to kill each other.

**Okay, It's 12:21 AM and I've officially decided not to kill this story. Taco Killer and I are working on a story that we'll probably start updating in Feburary, so that we know that it's down and everything . . . . . .**


	7. (AN) Good News!

_Dear Readers,  
_

_ I'm sorry I haven't UD in like forever. Writing fan fiction is a lot harder than I thought. . . I've been coming up with ideas for more stories left and right, too. I should have an original story posted on the site **Wattpad,** __around June or (if I'm lucky and finish _then_) May. I shall get a new chapter to 2 up this upcoming month. Again, sorry to have left you all waiting.__  
__  
-CherishIvashkov_


End file.
